Little Hearts Not Beating: Nobody's Baby
by And I Illuminate
Summary: All seems well within the depths of Castle Oblivion. But who would expect the unexpected, when it turns out Roxas is expecting? Fluff, smut. Aku/Roku, Xem/Saïx, Mar/Vex, Dem/OC. Mpreg. Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Asmara could tell by the way everyone was staring expectantly at her that they wanted to hear the news. She stared back at them, her eyes widened worriedly. She smiled vaguely at the ironic thought: she was more worried about her friend's reaction than her own future. She was fine with what she was about to say, but her friends most likely—no, _definitely_, she decided—wouldn't.

"Mara!" Dominay said. "Tell us already; you're killing us here."

Asmara sighed. "Promise me you won't kill me?"

"Don't be stupid," Axel replied. "It can't be that bad. What is it—drugs, alcohol, a _boyfriend?_"

"No, no," Asmara shook her head. "It's not any of that."

"ASMARA!" Dominay screamed. "Just spit it out!"

"Okay, okay," Asmara sighed again. "I…I'm pregnant, okay? I've done a couple tests, and it's legit—I'm a baby momma."

Of course, everyone gasped, which seemed to intimidate Asmara even more. At first, only silence filled the air.

"It was on one of those weeklong business trips I take for the magazine every few months. I was staying at a town for to cover a photo shoot story, and when I was there, I ran into one of my ex boyfriends from high school. He and I have a _bad_ history, and I meant to avoid him. But we got talking, he invited me for drinks, I got totally wasted, and you know what happened next."

Once everyone'd left, Axel closed the apartment door and collapsed back onto the sofa, deep in thought. He hadn't paid much attention to the movie; he was too preoccupied by Asmara's unexpected pregnancy. He fathomed what having a baby around would be like. Asmara, as a mother. It seemed so…odd—but not in a negative way. Just because Asmara was having a baby—if she chose to have it—didn't mean the world was ending. The way Axel looked at it, it was _good_ news. Extremely unexpected, but still good. He chuckled at the thought of him or any of his friends attempting to babysit a baby, especially Dominay.

Roxas watched Axel from his spot on the easy chair, an unopened book in his lap. He was surprised at the redhead's unusual quietness, and he could tell Axel was deep in thought by the way he curiously arched his eyebrows, his gaze focused on nothing in particular.

So, for the first time in awhile, Roxas spoke up first. "Are you thinking about Asmara?"

"Yeah, I guess," Axel replied, suddenly distracted from his train of thought. "It really surprised me, that's for sure."

"Same," Roxas said. "I don't think anyone was expecting something like that." When Axel didn't immediately respond, Roxas new something was wrong. He dropped his book and climbed over onto Axel's lap. "Everything okay?"

"I'm just wondering what'll happen. If Asmara will keep the baby or not. Not that it's really any of my business. I wouldn't mind if she had a baby, but I can't help thinking she doesn't want a kid."

"You're just concerned," Roxas added in, leaning his head on Axel's shoulder. "And you're not the only one whose wondering about that kind of thing, so don't worry."

Axel smiled gently at Roxas and cuddled him closer. "Well, whatever happens, know that I love you, okay?"

"Of course I know, stupid," responded Roxas. He yawned and draped a blanket over both of them. Just as Roxas slowly dozed off in Axel's arms, he lightly nudged him and said, "I love you too."

Dominay poured the hot chocolate packets and boiling water into two mugs. She stirred each drink, then handed one to Asmara. The two girls had gone back to Asmara's place, to talk, while the boys headed off to their own apartment for the night.

"So?" Dominay blurted. When Asmara sighed and remained silent, she sighed too. "Mara, we hate to see you so upset about this? Sure, it's a huge change, but it's not the end of the world. Think about it; a lot of people would consider this a miracle, not a burden."

"I _don't_ think it's a burden," Asmara retorted suddenly, brows furrowed. She realized the ferocity of her answer, and her countenance softened. "I mean, I'm not dreading having a baby, I'm dreading how it'd change my life. My relationships with my friends, my job—stuff like that, you know?"

"We'll all be there to help you out," Dominay offered. "We're not going to shun you. I, for one, adore babies…well before they start talking and pooping and stuff. I like them when they're real young and all they do is gawk at stuff and sleep." Dominay hesitated in the middle of her statement, trying to come up with a resolution. Asmara chuckled, which made Dominay giggle.

"Me too…I love babies, and…I wouldn't mind being a mommy, especially knowing that my friends will be there to back me up."

"Hmm, well I dunno if I'd trust any of the guys with babysitting…Zexy'd probably like dress it all emo-ish and put eyeliner on it; Demy would probably like just forget about it all together…"

Asmara laughed, which made Dominay even happier. "And Axel and Roxas…I don't even wanna know what they'd do to it…so let's entrust me with the babysitting duties, okay?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure on that one, Min. You're not a total pacifist yourself, you know," Asmara laughed again, while her companion frowned in dismay. Choosing to ignore the remark, Dominay smiled, and said, "So, got any names in mind?"


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde slowed, his eyes cast downward. His pace had been fast and reckless up until now, but something about the imperceptible red-haired, flame-throwing Nobody's tone, his mere presence, stopped him in his tracks.

"Going somewhere?"

Roxas refused to turn, to meet those dangerous emerald eyes, just a few footfalls away but at the same time farther than they'd ever been.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Axel's tone was playful, but there was a jagged line of hurt coursing through it, unfamiliar and bloodcurdling to Roxas's ears.

The taller Nobody approached him without hesitation, passionately furious – and yet fearful – vibes fogging his company, like black clouds marring the perfect blue sky day. Axel's hands were shaking as he emphatically roused the blonde by the shoulders, sending tremors more than physically through both their wirey frames. "You didn't… even… say… GOODBYE!"

Roxas turned his head away, still unable to make eye contact with the redhead. "I didn't want to," he informed him in little more than a hoarse whisper, and suddenly his voice broke. "I didn't want this to happen."

There were emotions far too deep, far too real for either of them to be feeling – how were they? why? – that hung in the air during those few long moments. Both of them felt it, acknowledged it, pushed it roughly away. They didn't want this, not now.

"You didn't want anything to do with me, huh? Didn't think I could help you with this shit you're going through? Didn't think I mattered anymore?" Axel's voice had risen, but it was as shaky as his body, as unsteady as his throbbing green orbs, boring into Roxas's pools of blue like never before.

There was a thick, broken silence between them.

Then neither one could take it, their eyes monotonously blazing, clicking, and lips met lips, redhead to blonde, the dark and the light mingling, colliding.

They held each other, rocking slowly back and forth, their tongues dancing the dance of intimacy, inevitability. They poured all their passion into that kiss, all that was left of a broken love, something they had to have one last time. Each knew what the other was thinking. Neither cared.

All too soon, it was over.

Roxas broke away. "I'll see you again. It isn't ending here. I just… I have to do this. This is why I'm here."

Axel nodded, tears welling up and spilling over, the ones he could never cry before. "That's why I love you. Just… go."

Their parting ended, unspoken words finally said, too much heart for a Nobody to have beating.

The blonde was gone, for good this time, and Axel was once again alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Heart

Lexaeus sighed as he lay alone in Oravyx's bed. He missed Number XIV's presence and comforting warmth, but he knew he had to wait. Oravyx had been on her mission for 3 days now, and Lexaeus's stomach ached with worry, as it always did every time she went out. She was a beautiful girl, but that was exactly why Lexaeus was afraid. He shook himself. 'She's fine.' He thought, 'I've seen her fight. She can take care of herself.' But the memory of Oravyx's limp, lifeless body when Axel killed her came back to his mind and worried him all over again.

He picked up the white alarm clock and looked at it. 2:43 a. m. Lexaeus grumbled and put it back on his stand. He had always had trouble falling asleep alone. He had slept like a rock (excuse the pun) every night with Oravyx, and she often complained in the morning about how he snored so incredibly loud. But she would always smile and kiss him on the cheek, showing that she was just playing with him. He smiled at the memory, and closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

Some 15 minutes later, the door opened and light flooded into the dark room. Lexaeus sat up, squinting at the bright light.

"Lexy?" Demyx's voice was quiet and innocent, leaving there no possible way to get mad at him.

"Demyx? What's wrong?" Lexaeus mumbled. Demyx stepped quietly into the room, wearing only blue boxers with wave prints on them. He shivered slightly, and crossed his arms over his bare chest to keep warm.

"I had a nightmare," he said in a childish voice, "And I can't find Xiggy or Luxy. Can I sleep with you?" His bright blue eyes shone with innocence and pleading. Lexaeus sighed. There was no way he could say no, considering the disarming look Demyx was giving him.

"Alright." He sighed, lying back down on the bed. Demyx jumped up and down excitedly, and rushed over to the other side of bed. He climbed in and shifted over next to Lexaeus, trying his best to keep warm. Lexaeus could already feel himself drifting off to sleep, now that he wasn't alone. Then he suddenly realized that he was sleeping with another guy. 'What would Orly think?' He asked, but sleepily concluded, 'This isn't cheating on Orly. Demyx is like a younger brother to me. She'll understand.' He told himself, and didn't give it a second thought, for he had fallen into a deep sleep.

Lexaeus lazily blinked his eyes open and looked over at the clock. 9:27 am. He had the day off, so he relaxed and stared at the white ceiling. Someone stirred next to him. He looked down and saw Demyx snuggled up against him, suddenly remembering him coming in the previous night. He looked so peaceful and innocent, just like Orly when she slept. Lexaeus smiled at the younger Nobody.

Demyx stirred and blinked his blue eyes open. He looked up at Lexaeus, yawned, then smiled.

"Good morning." He murmured. Lexaeus yawned as well. Demyx sat up, and kissed him on the cheek. Lexaeus was somewhat bewildered, but to Demyx, this was more of a friendly gesture than a romantic one. So he half kissed him on the cheek back. For some reason, this didn't feel as wrong as it was to Lexaeus.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey big guy, I'm-" Oravyx was cut off because of what she saw. Lexaeus suddenly realized that he was in bed with another guy without a shirt on, (which looked like they were naked because the blankets covered their boxers) and they were very close together, due to the fact that they were "kissing" a second ago.

'Shit.' Lexaeus thought. Orly's eyes widened with shock and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hey Orly!" Demyx greeted her happily, as though nothing had happened, but the room flooded with mist and she ran out the door crying. Though he now couldn't see anything, Lexaeus heard her running down the hall sobbing. He jumped out of bed, grabbed a shirt and chased after her.

"Orly!" He tugged on the shirt while sprinting down the hall, "Orly, where are you?" The sound of her crying had always made him want to cry too, because he knew it took a lot to bring her spirits down. The fact that he was the one who made her cry simply killed him inside.

He followed the trail of mist and the sounds of her sobbing until it reached an abrupt stop. Lexaeus no longer could hear her sobs, and there was no more mist. 'She must have teleported...' he thought in despair. He dropped to his knees and the realization of just how bad he looked in this situation sunk in. He shook his head. 'What have I done?'

Oravyx stumbled out of the teleportation cloud, sobbing uncontrollably. She was on top of a roof in a secluded part of Twilight Town, a place where she always came to think. She dropped to the cement floor and cried. She cried without even reasoning about what just happened, just that Lexaeus had betrayed her. Mist rolled in so thickly, she could barely see in front of her. After a few minutes, her head finally cleared even though she was still crying. 'Why?' she thought, 'Why would he betray me? He was so devoted before and he loved me! More than anything! He said so!' Oravyx curled into a ball, 'What did I do to make him do this? And with my best friend!' She couldn't clear her head enough to reason with herself, and decided she'd feel best if she let her feelings loose. She sobbed again, and soon couldn't stop. She didn't know how long she stayed up there. But it was long enough for someone to come.

"Orly? Is that you?" A familiar British accent rang through the air.

"Yeah." She gasped between a sob. The blonde Brit stumbled blindly through the mist, but he finally appeared beside her.

"My god, you're a bloody mess!" He gasped, "Xaldin told me he heard you crying, and that you teleported off, but I didn't know it was this bad!" He crouched down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks and her eyes were red from crying. Luxord wore a shocked and sympathetic expression on his face.

"What happened?" He asked. After a few moments of crying, Orly finally looked up.

"I came back from my mission, and went into my room and..." She controlled her sobbing as best she could, "And Lexaeus and Demyx were there. And I think they were having sex!" She let out a little sob once again and rested her head on her best friend's chest.

"They were what?" Luxord was completely shocked, "Are you sure?" Oravyx looked up and nodded sadly.

"They weren't wearing any clothes and it looked like they were kissing when I came in." Tears streamed down her face at the memory. Luxord wiped them away with his finger, but her cheeks were soon wet again, so he hugged her close and stroked her hair comfortingly. He hid his jealousy for Lexaeus over Demyx, and focused on comforting his broken friend.

"It's alright love..." he whispered over and over again, and kissed her on the forehead sympathetically, "I much I hate to see you cry, just let it out." They sat there for a long time, Luxord stroking her hair and whispering soft words in her ear as she cried. Finally, Oravyx looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Feeling better, love?" Luxord asked. She nodded weakly and sniffed. Luxord kissed her on the forehead. The mist surrounding them began to thin out, signaling she was regaining her emotional stability.

"Well, come on. We better get back." He helped her up, and lead her into a teleportation cloud. Soon the mist cleared from the area, and the teardrops on the roof dried under the sun.

"Orly!" Number XIV turned around to see Demyx, waving and smiling as if nothing had happened. But when he saw her face, his smile faded.

"What's wrong, Orly?" The smile left his face and he put his hands on her shoulders. He gazed at her with bright turquoise eyes. She looked back at him, only feeling sadness and not anger. She could never be mad at Demyx. No one could. Which was one of the reasons why he had so many friends and admirers in the Organization. His eyes widened with sudden realization.

"Ohhhh, it was about me and Lexy, huh?" Orly nodded sadly. Demyx smiled.

"That was nothing. He's like a big brother to me, so it was sorta like a sleepover between friends. Trust me, nothing happened." Demyx smiled widened at his friend, "Lexy loves you very much and believe me, he never wanted to hurt you." There is absolutely no way he is lying, Orly thought. She smiled, and tears welled up in her eyes. The Melodious Nocturne hugged her tightly.

"No more crying, Orly." He whispered. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled with relief. Demyx smiled back at her, warmth emitting from his eyes.

"Lexy's been running all over the Castle looking for you," He added, "He feels really guilty about all this, so maybe you should go find him." Orly smiled and kissed her friend on the cheek. Demyx wasn't phased by this, for he was openly gay around her, so an act like this was merely out of friendship.

"Thanks Dem!" she called over her shoulder as she teleported off to find Lexaeus. Demyx just smiled and waved at his friend.

"Orly?" Lexaeus called wearily, knocking on the bathroom door.

"No, it's Axel! And I'm taking a shower, do you mind?" Lexaeus sighed and walked away. He had searched all over Castle Oblivion in search of her after she ran away crying at what she saw. He felt absolutely terrible inside, knowing he had broken Orly's 'heart'. All he wanted to do was find her and know that she was alright and apologize for whatever she thought he did. But it had been a while since she ran off, and to top off all of his feelings of regret and shame, there was worry that he might never see her again. He sighed, deciding to search the Castle again for her, rather than lying around in his guilt and regret.

"Big guy?" A weak voice sounded from behind him. Lexaeus spun around and saw Oravyx standing there. Her eyes looked red from crying, but the tears were long gone. She looked like a complete mess, but he couldn't tell if she was angry at him, or just disappointed with him. But he didn't care at that moment, he was just glad to see her. Lexaeus ran over and hugged her. She didn't make a sound or object in any way. He squeezed her tightly and dropped down to his knees, bringing him a little lower than eye level to her. He looked her right in the face and tried to put his thoughts into words.

"Orly, I'm so sorry-" But she cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"It's okay. Demyx told me everything." She smiled weakly. Lexaeus sighed with relief. 'At least she understands.' He thought.

"I'm sorry I made you cry," he whispered slowly, "I love you. More than anything. And I would never try to hurt you like this. I'm so sorry." Orly's onyx eyes began to regain their shine as she smiled. She suddenly hugged him tightly. Lexaeus patted her back comfortingly, and smiled. She pulled back from their hug and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and felt love and relief rush through him. He ran his hand through her soft, black hair. It felt so good to have her back. Even though it was only for a few days and a few drama filled hours, it felt like forever.


	4. Chapter Final!

The hospital doors burst open and the seven best friends burst through the doors. Asmara was being carted in her wheel chair, heading straight for the er. Dominay pushed her as fastly as possible, but even as she pushed, Asmara shrieked: "It's coming, it's coming!" and Dominay worried she might see something start to come out.

"No way, Jóse! Not in this chair!" She pushed faster, and rounded a sharp corner, with the other best friends in close pursuit. They reached the emergency room and pushed the doors open quickly. Asmara all except jumped into the hospital bed and gasped. "I didn't know it would hurt so much ahhhhhhh!" "Itll be okay, ushered Demdem, hopping from one foot to the other. He had never witnessed a live birth before!

Axel smiled proudly. "Asmara, she's _beautiful_" he whispered deeply. Roxas crooned at his shoulder, proudly smiling down on his best friend's baby. Asmara smiled back at the two of them, then smiled back down at her beloved angel dear. "I'll call her...Oravyx."


End file.
